Close Your Eyes
by As Inominaveis
Summary: Remus pergunta para Sirius qual a cor dos seus olhos. #TRADUÇÃO#


_Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom (:_

**Autora: http:// www. fanfiction. net / u / 11154 / PsyRae****  
Tradutora**: Pyxis Mensa  
**Beta: **Hika Cheshire /o/

* * *

**Feche seus olhos**

Sirius Deitou-se de costas nas almofadas da pequena cama, ofegando suavemente. Não se preocupava se a cama fosse pequena. Apenas lhe dava outra razão para dormir muito apegado à Remus. E não que necessitasse de outra razão. Cerrando seus olhos, exalou um profundo suspiro. – "Santo Deus..." as palavras saíram em forma de lamúria, com o rouco tom de completa satisfação.

Logo, uma risada abafada e gutural, vinda de cima dele, seguida por um peso quente e familiar do corpo de Remus encima do seu. Lábios pressionaram suavemente em um beijo profundo.

"Não, apenas eu" A voz de Remus, enquanto menos melodiosa que a de Sirius, tinha o mesmo som rouco e abafado no momento.

"Apenas você. Por favor" O rapaz de olhos azuis escuros os abriu quando o outro levantou sua cabeça suavemente, e inclinou a dele para capturar os lábios de Remus em um curto, doce beijo. O romperam logo depois de uns segundos, tomando tempo para se olharem. _Por Merlin_, pensou Sirius. Remus sempre via-se muito belo, depois de fazerem amor. A pálida pele luminosa, as bochechas coradas. Suas pupilas ligeiramente dilatadas e seus olhos extremamente brilhantes por trás das quase-cerradas pálpebras. Sem poder deter-se, atraiu seu rosto de novo, recapturando os lábios de Remus com os seus.

"Você é belo" murmurou contra os lábios de Remus, antes de apartar ligeiramente. "Sua pele", uma mão foi deslizando, subindo desde a cintura de Remus. "Seu cabelo", a mão continuava subindo, até que um de seus dedos se emaranhou no cabelo. Levantou sua outra mão e a dirigiu para os lábios de Remus, e passou o dedo indicador sobre eles. "Seus lábios", a mão passou por cerca dos olhos de Remus, que os cerrou instintivamente. Sirius apenas roçou com o seu polegar sobre as pálpebras. "Seus olhos..."

O rosado sobre as bochechas de Remus havia se acentuado ligeiramente, como sempre que Sirius lhe dizia um elogio. Voltou a abrir os olhos com uma expressão meio exasperada, meio encabulada. Deu-lhe um pequeno beijo, antes de deslizar-se suavemente para fora dele, para encostar-se ao seu lado. Sirius o trouxe imediatamente entre seus braços, em um apertado abraço. Começou a acariciar as costas de Remus, desde seu quadril até seus ombros. A mão de Remus acariciou seus cabelos por um momento, para depois embaraçar seu indicador nos fios negros. Agora acalmados, os amantes suspiraram ligeiramente, satisfeitos. Envoltos daquela maneira, havia menos espaço ainda para dividir na cama. Era realmente feita para uma pessoa só. Porém estava bem. Esse era todo o espaço que necessitavam.

Em uns poucos minutos, Sirius já estava quase adormecendo. Porém, antes de ter-se completamente dormido, a voz de Remus o tirou de sua neblina sonolenta.

"Sirius?"

"Mn?" respondeu Sirius, esperando algo como um 'amo você' murmurado, algo parecido. Nem a ele, nem a Remus interessava falar muito depois de fazer amor, ambos preferiam porem-se cômodos e dormir.

Porém a voz de Remus voltou a dizer "De que cor são os meus olhos?"

Sirius voltou a abrir os olhos, franzindo ligeiramente o cenho, tratando de compreender a pergunta de Remus. "Quê?".

"De que cor são meus olhos?" Dizia Remus outra vez, com um tom insistente na voz.

"De que cor são seus olhos?" Repetiu Sirius, levantando sua cabeça, para fitar Remus. Sua testa via-se contraída, dando-lhe um aspecto de concentração, como se tentasse se lembrar de algo.

"Você... você me falava de meus olhos... me ocorreu que... não sei de que cor são meus olhos."

Sirius hesitou por um momento. Ele sabia que Remus era daltônico – Efeito de sua licantropia. Mas... Não saber a cor de seus próprios olhos? Ele não podia imaginar...

Os dedos de Remus se moviam lenta e nervosamente no cabelo de Sirius, e sua expressão mostrou-se ligeiramente aturdida. "Sei que seus olhos são azuis escuros, perguntei a James, uma vez."

Franzindo mais o cenho, Sirius usou um cotovelo para se encostar-se à cama. "Ninguém tinha lhe dito alguma vez?", retirou uma madeixa de cabelo que tampava os olhos em questão. Não necessitou mirá-los para dar uma resposta à Remus. Lhe eram intimamente familiar, aqueles olhos. Os havia observado por anos, antes ainda de saber que sentia prazer em vê-los. "Nunca lhe haviam dito que você tem lindos..." fez uma breve, quase imperceptivelmente pausa. "Olhos castanhos?"

O leve cenho de Remus se converteu em um sorriso alegre, outra expressão que Sirius conhecia bem, satisfeito com a resposta. "Castanhos.", disse simplesmente, em confirmação com o que havia dito o mesmo. Levantando-se um pouco, lhe plantou um pequeno beijo nos lábios. "Obrigado. Boa noite, Sirius.", colocando uma mão debaixo da almofada, voltou a acomodar sua cabeça para dormir.

Remus fechou os olhos.

Olhos que não eram da cor castanha.

Encostou-se, dessa vez sem abraçar Remus, para poder estudar sua face serena por alguns momentos. Com uma mão levantou o acolchoado para se proteger da noite que se tornaria mais fria.

Sirius não gostava de mentir para Remus. Não havia tido a intenção de fazê-lo, tampouco. Havia decidido em uma fração de segundos, e o havia dito antes de poder voltar a pensar. E agora era demasiadamente tarde. Simplesmente não podia acordar Remus outra vez e dizer que seus olhos não eram castanhos, senão a cor que o lobisomem via cada vez que se observada no espelho, a mesma cor com o que olhava a tudo no mundo: Cinza.

Sirius amava os olhos de Remus, a expressividade em meio à cor gris. Não havia sido fácil, porém ele havia aprendido a lê-los, divisar as mudanças ainda mais leves de cor. Segundos antes de a lua chegar, se viam quase brancos, muito transparentes, e para dois ou três dias depois, estariam obscuros como nuvens de chuvas. E quando a luz do sol os iluminava se veriam mais brilhantes que as mais puras das pratas.

Sirius não estava completamente certo do por que havia mentido para Remus, sobre seus olhos. Ele não sabia como Remus reagiria ao feito de que seus olhos foram compactos e simplesmente grises.

Rapidamente, abraçou-se a Remus, aprisionando-o gentilmente, com seus narizes a escassos milímetros de distância.

Lentamente, com uma suave carícia, moveu sua mão para baixo dos lençóis para deixá-la, descansar sobre o quadril de Remus. "Boa noite, Remus", murmurou.

E cerrou os olhos.

**Fim. ****;-****;'**

**Malfeito, feito. (:**

* * *

**Miiiiiiiiimimimimimimi!!**

It's soooo... mimimimimi ;-;' cara... essa fic é TUDO \o/ #morde e leva pra casa#  
Agora... imagina um Remus de olhos cor Gris? O.O #ataque de epilepsia# cara... #rouba o Remus# enfim, digam o que acham \o/ e mandem reviews, prq deu trabalho traduzí-la XD sendo que eu não sei o idioma, ou seja, trabalho ao cubo #pisca o olho#.


End file.
